


Hands To Myself

by paranormalcy



Series: So Teach Me - Professor AU [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professor, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Professor AU, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few months you’ve been hooking up with your university professor, but after a dry spell you’re desperate to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Juli (@gross-samtrash on tumblr) for the Spanish translation.

You watch him from the doorway for a few minutes, leaning on the door frame. He doesn't notice you, he's too busy staring down at the papers on his desk. You sigh loudly and hitch your skirt up, revealing your garters. 

"Not today, I've got a meeting," is all he says still not looking at you.

You sigh again and cross to him, perching on the corner of his desk, he glances at your thigh and his eyes catch on the garter. "Fuck," he breathes, grabbing your knee, he looks up at you and you smirk. 

"Finally," you open your knees and he slides his hand up your thigh. 

His eyes widen when he reaches the top, "no panties?"

"No panties," you repeat.

He groans and slides his fingers between your folds, you close your eyes, you've been desperate for this for days and the feeling of him finally touching you is almost too much for your brain to comprehend. His fingers settle on your clit, lightly touching, not even moving, and you whimper, rocking your hips against him. 

Your eyes snap open as he snickers, "god, you really wanted this, huh?" he breathes.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," you breathe, "I  _ can't  _ stop thinking about you, professor, I just-"

"You're a hungry cock slut," he says simply, looking up at your face to see your reaction.

You whimper and nod frantically, "yes. I want you, professor. Please-"

"Not today," he repeats almost smugly as he pulls his hand away, wiping your wetness on your leg, "I've got a meeting."

You catch his hand and push it back up your skirt, "then finger faster."

He seems to see that as a challenge, his jaw sets, and he pushes two fingers inside you without warning. You gasp and grab the edge of the desk, holding on as he starts pounding them into your spot. He doesn't even need to search for it; he remembers exactly where it is. Your back arches and you collapse back onto his desk, his free hand hooks behind your knee and pushes it towards your chest, "don't ever tell me to finger faster," he breathes.

Your hands clamp over your mouth, trying to stop the moans from spilling over. His thumb comes around to start rubbing your clit and you're melting, your head thrown back, your moans muffled by your hands. "God you look good, babygirl," he tells you quietly.

Your knees twitch open further, your eyes closing as they roll back into your head. "Attagirl," he breathes. The moan that tears its way out of your chest in response isn't nearly as muffled as you want it to be. His thumb draws circles around your clit as he coaxes you closer to your orgasm. Your back arching, your leg hitching up so your heel is on the edge of his desk. 

It feels like electricity is running up your spine, arcing through your limbs, everything already feels so intense, so when he leans down, puts his mouth next to your ear, and starts whispering... you almost come right there and then. 

"Eres tan hermosa, nena." He ducks down to suck on your earlobe and you feel your legs start to tremor, you move a hand away from your mouth, tangling your fingers in his hair. 

You start rocking your hips against his fingers, your hand moves and you breathe, "I'm gonna come." If he hears you he doesn't care, he keeps slamming his fingers into your spot and circling your clit with his thumb until your body jerks up, your back lifting completely off the desk.

He smirks against your neck, "that's it, attagirl." Your hand clamps back over your mouth to muffle your moans as you come, your walls clenching around his fingers. "Look at me," he tells you, leaning back to look into your eyes, his body presses you back onto the desk. You force your eyes open and he holds your gaze as he grinds his fingers into your spot, his thumb still circling as your orgasm washes over you. 

Your leg slips off the desk and you groan, moving your hand as you start twitching around his fingers, " _ professor _ ," he pulls them back out and straightens up, sucking them clean while you watch, laying spent on his desk. "Fuck, professor," you breathe. 

"Never tell me to finger faster," he tells you.

You sit up and reach for him, hands fisted in the front of his shirt, "what did you say?" 

"Hmm?" he looks down at you, his hands settling on your waist, "never-"

"No, not that crap," you breathe, "the  _ Spanish _ . That  _ was  _ Spanish, wasn't it?"

His lips twitch up, "I said you're beautiful."

"In Spanish?" you breathe, not quite believing that's what he said it at all.

"In Spanish," he confirms, his fingers curling in your shirt. You moan, loudly, without intending to and he smirks. Then your hand moves to the back of his neck and you pull him in for a kiss. It's desperate and full of lust, mostly tongue and hot breaths, your hands move to his belt trying to get it open.  He grabs your ass lifting you off the desk, and you gasp, the kiss breaking, your feet land on the floor. Then he's turning you to face the desk, his hand between your shoulder blades as he pushes you down onto the surface. You hear him unfasten his belt and your breathing starts picking up.

The knock on the door isn't unexpected but it throws you both. He grabs your hips and pulls you backwards, dragging you off the desk and shoving you towards the floor. You take the hint and dart under the desk. He sits down and pulls his chair closer, hiding his obvious erection. 

You think he's going to rearrange the meeting or cancel it; you  _ hope  _ that's what's going to happen. "Come in." Your eyes widen and you push yourself against the back of the desk, hoping no part of you is sticking out. You hear the door open and Sam puts on an act, "Victor! You're early-"

"I'm here exactly when you told me to be," he says as he crosses the room, he sits on the opposite side of the desk, right where your back is and your eyes widen. Your heart thudding too hard.  _ Now tell him to go away _ .

Sam starts talking about some artifact, something they've been trying to track down, and you panic; he's not asking him to leave. You're going to have to stay under the desk for the whole meeting. God, your new roommate is going to think you've been abducted. That’s just what you need.

~

Your watch tells you it's only been five minutes. It feels like an hour. You want to leave but you're not sure how you can without it being blatantly obvious. You're bored. It's getting hard to focus on what Sam and 'Victor' are saying when his dick is still half hard in front of you. He's close enough that you can reach him, his belt's already unfastened... And that's when you get a devious idea.

You swallow your nerves and reach out, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans as quietly as you can. Sam's foot comes up, lightly pushing against your stomach. You smirk, your hand slipping inside his underwear to pull his dick free. It only takes a few strokes and he's hard again. Apparently he  _ likes  _ the idea of getting his rocks off in a meeting.

You lightly pull down then lean forward and take the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, you notice him tense but his voice doesn't waver as he continues to talk to his associate. His knees twitch apart and he slouches a little more in his seat so he can see you in his peripheral vision. He drops a hand onto his lap, and after a few seconds his fingers skim your cheek. You take him into your mouth further and his fingers press against your skin, feeling himself inside your mouth. Your eyes close and you try to swallow the moan that's working its way up your throat. Sam's voice trembles and he clears his throat, clearly hoping to play it off as something else. 

"You alright, kid?" you hear. Your eyes snap open and you freeze. 

"Yeah, just getting sick," Sam says, his voice steady.

"Well keep it away from me," Victor tells him, "I have a date with a blonde barmaid Friday and I don't want to have to cancel."

Sam laughs, "you're a dirty old man, Sullivan," you roll your eyes and pull back a little to suck a breath in through your nose.

"Ladies like older men," he says nonchalantly; you have to agree with him. 

Your fingers start stroking his shaft as you suck on the head, the hand that was on your cheek moves to your hair, stroking his fingers through it, low down so Victor doesn't suspect anything. His breathing is starting to get deeper as he tries to control his reactions.

He's usually pretty good at staying quiet; you've never really heard him make much noise, maybe a grunt or a groan every now and then. You can't decide what you want to do. If you want to suck him until he loses control and starts bucking into your mouth, alerting his associate. Or if you want him to silently cum on your face as you jerk him off. 

You sink down a little further and start jerking him more firmly, his hand fists in your hair and pulls your head forward, forcing you to deep throat him, your hand moves away from his cock to push against his stomach as you try to stop yourself from choking, you gag around him and he lets go, his fingers skim your cheek again as you pull off, wiping away tears that had forced their way out... you know this is his silent apology.

You nod to let him know you're okay, your hand starting to move again, you take him into your mouth and start sucking on the head, swirling your tongue around it. You've decided now. You want him to cum in your mouth. You want to taste him. The hand from his desk goes up to his hair, his fingers running through it.

You shift your position, careful not to hit the desk, and slide your free hand between your legs, you can feel yourself getting wetter every second - the thrill of not being caught was a turn on you didn't know you had. Your fingers slide against your clit and your eyes squeeze shut, it's not going to take much for you to have a second orgasm. It becomes a game, trying to make him fall apart before your orgasm hits. 

You try everything you know he likes and he manages to keep his composure through all of it. Even when you force yourself to deep throat him, even when you manage to lick his balls with his cock down your throat. He just takes a ragged breath through his nose, glances down at you, and pushes a hand through his hair. God, you want him to just let go, his hand fisting in your hair as his hips buck wildly... 

You bob your head as much as you dare to, sucking him as you go, and still his voice remains steady. You can't understand how he's doing it. He sounds like a recording. You swirl your tongue around the head and sink down as far as you can, you feel him hit the back of your throat and you gag. You pull back slightly then try again, stroking the bottom half of his shaft as your eyes close. 

You feel his cock twitch and you mentally curse yourself out for not getting a reaction out of him as you pull back, your lips encircling the head as he cums in your mouth, the first spurt hits the back of your throat and you swallow it quickly, the rest lands on your tongue and you leave it there. Your fingers, still moving against your clit, bring you over the edge a split second later.

You pull off, breathing heavily through your nose, his cum still inside your mouth, he glances down and you open your mouth to show him. He gulps and you close your mouth again, smiling to yourself, you tuck him back away but leave his jeans unfastened, then you push his chair back. He yelps and grabs for the desk as he's shoved a few feet away from it. You crawl out as you swallow the cum on your tongue, feeling something run down from the corner of your mouth. "Fuck-" 

You straighten up, still on your knees, to look at Victor for the first time, he seems completely bewildered. He genuinely didn't suspect _that_ was what was wrong with Sam. You feel a tug on your sleeve and you turn to look at Sam who motions for you to come closer. You smirk and crawl over, he hooks his finger under your chin and wipes the cum that had spilled from the corner of your mouth away with his thumb. 

Your lips part and he pushes his thumb inside, you encircle it, sucking as his eyes turn dark, then you pull back letting it slip from your mouth. You look over at Victor again, who looks amused. Sam's cheeks flush slightly as he looks back at him too. 

"I told you ladies like older men," Victor says simply. You smile and he shakes his head at Sam, adding, "you called  _ me  _ a dirty old man."

Sam fastens his jeans and belt, shrugging, and then looks at you. "I'll see you Tuesday."

You're disappointed it'll be so long; a little under a week but it doesn't seem fair. You're not allowed to complain so you just stand and calmly say, "yes, professor."

He pulls you down into a kiss, pushing his tongue into your mouth roughly, you moan and your knees try to give out. He grabs you and before you know what's happened you're on his lap, your hand fisting in his hair. You break apart panting for air when Sullivan clears his throat. Your cheeks flush and you stand, looking to make a hasty exit. Sam's hand connects with your ass and you yelp, looking around at him. He smirks, "Tuesday, nena."

You nod and quickly cross the room, pushing your way through the door, you slam it shut and collapse against the wall, sliding down onto the floor as you fan your face with your hands. "Fucking hell."

...

Sam looks back at Sullivan as you disappear from the room; he's sitting there looking way too amused, his hands folded on the desk in front of him, "don't say it, Sully."

Sullivan shrugs, "just thinking I might get myself a teaching job."


End file.
